


let me down slowly

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: + not proofread oops, 0 fluff, Angst, M/M, This Is Sad, dont read if u dont wanna be a lil sad, i didnt mean to make it this sad aha ha, i fucked up posting the first time jndhufn, im sorry jisung, inspired by "let me down slowly" by alec benjamin, listen to that for max effect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 11:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "He was going to write Hyunjin a song to at least let him down slowly. Let him down with ease."





	let me down slowly

Jisung rested his chin on the palm of his hand, his elbow resting on the window still. He was staring off at the street, occasionally watching the rain drops that rolled down the window race. 

He had invited Hyunjin over for dinner tonight, but it seemed like it wasn’t going to happen. It never happens anymore. Hyunjin never comes over anymore. Hyunjin barely talks to him anymore. Jisung didn’t know why they were still together at this point, but he didn’t want to say anything. He loved Hyunjin. He  _ loves  _ Hyunjin.

He knows he’s going to leave him. He knows he’s planning on trying to find the right time when Jisung isn’t too much of an emotional mess. 

Jisung laughed bitterly to himself. No wonder he was leaving Jisung. No wonder Hyunjin never wanted to move in with him. No wonder Hyunjin blows Jisung off more than not now. 

Jisung knows Hyunjin has found somebody better. He can feel it. He can see it. 

It bothers him, but he tries not to mind. He tries not to bring it up when Hyunjin  _ does  _ come over. When Hyunjin  _ does  _ talk to him. When Hyunjin’s too distracted on his phone to even hear that Jisung just suggested two movies he’s unsure to watch. When he’s too distracted to answer when Jisung asks the older boy what he wants for dinner. Or if he wants to stay in or eat out. Or if he wants to stay the night.

It bothers Jisung so fucking much, but he can’t bear the thought of Hyunjin picking up and leaving the second Jisung brings it up. He can’t bear the thought of Hyunjin telling him he’s found somebody better. That Jisung was never good enough.

That’s so out of character for Hyunjin but so is this. So is leaving Jisung so far in the dust he can barely see. 

✰✰✰✰

Jisung sat at his window still once more. This time it was sunny outside. The blue skies had scattered fluffy, white clouds. It was warm out, but there was a cool breeze. The leaves on the trees were full green, but some leaves turning early were already an orangey brown color. 

He got up, making his way to the desk in his room. 

There was a lamp on in his room, lighting it with a soft orange glow. The blinds were somewhat closed, letting the smallest bit of natural light in. 

Him and Hyunjin hadn’t talked in a while. 

Jisung sat down, moving some papers around and grabbing a black ink pen. He knew what was coming. He knew he had to let go. He had to let go before Hyunjin did.

But he couldn’t.

So he was going to write Hyunjin a song. He was going to write Hyunjin a song telling him it was okay to leave him. It was okay to be with whoever it was that he found. That filled the holes Jisung couldn’t. That catered to what Jisung couldn’t.

He was going to write Hyunjin a song to at least let him down slowly. Let him down with ease.

Jisung wasn’t sure if he could handle being broken up with harshly. At least not again.

✰✰✰✰

**_Jinnie ♡_ **

_ Hey Sungie..  _

_ Can i come over? I need to talk to you _

**_Sung_ **

_ yeah _

_ come right in when you get here _

_ ill be on the couch _

Jisung didn’t receive an answer.

He wasn’t ready. He hadn’t finished the song. He hadn’t written everything he needed to say yet.

Still, he clutched the papers tightly. 

It would take Hyunjin approximately ten minutes to get there if he was leaving from his apartment. 

That was ten minutes Jisung had to deal with his thoughts. Ten minutes Jisung had to sit with the uncomfortable fluttering of his stomach. The uncomfortable tightness in his chest when he tried to breathe. He wasn’t sure he could do this. 

  
  


Hyunjin had arrived earlier than ten minutes. He opened the door and spotted Jisung looking so small on the couch. The papers were clutched to his chest as his feet rested on the couch as well, pressed against him.

Jisung motioned for Hyunjin to sit in the chair a little across the couch. He did. 

“I feel like you might already know what this is about.” Hyunjin started softly. He refused to look at Jisung.

“I do.” Jisung whispered. 

“I’m sorry Jisung.” 

“It doesn’t matter. Just say it already.”   
  


Jisung felt tears start to fall. They were slow at first, but soon enough they started pouring. He couldn’t stop them. He wanted to. He didn’t want Hyunjin to see how much he needed him. Although, he’s sure the other already knew.

“I found somebody new. That’s so shitty and horrible and I’m so sorry I did this to you. I’m so sorry I prolonged it and dragged it out. I should’ve told you the second it started, but I was scared. I didn’t know how you would react and that’s a horrible reason I know, but it’s the truth and you deserve the truth.” Hyunjin explained. He was playing with his hands. A tell tale sign he was nervous. Jisung wanted to go over and comfort him, but then he remembered  _ why  _ Hyunjin was nervous.

Jisung struggled to keep a sob in. “Thank you for letting me down easy, Hyunjin.”

“I’m so sorry Jisung.” Hyunjin said, but didn’t look at him.

Jisung didn’t blame him. He looked like a mess. 

No wonder Hyunjin was leaving him.

“You can leave now. You can keep anything of mine you have. Donate it please, don’t throw it out. If you would like your stuff back, there's a box already by the door with it all in. I hope you and whoever you found are happy. You can leave now if there’s nothing more to say.” Jisung managed to keep his voice even the whole time. He didn’t know how, but he was glad.

Hyunjin stood up, walking over to the door of Jisung’s apartment where he paused to pick up the box, knowing Jisung wouldn’t want to keep it. “I’m Sorry.” He whispered. 

The door shut and all Jisung could hear was his own cries. 

**Author's Note:**

> :D! hope you enjoyed! kudos + comments are appreciated bc i love validation!!!


End file.
